


One Big Smile (Jerome x John fanfic)

by jay_1618



Category: Gotham (TV), Life (TV)
Genre: "Sane" People, Alternate Universe, Arkham Asylum, BOXES, Control, Control Freak - Freeform, Gotham AU, Guards, Happy, Life AU, M/M, Serial Killers, Smile, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: John Armstrong just wants to be happy. When he's finally bailed out of prison, he is committed to Arkham Asylum and meets Jerome Valeska. Will they find happiness together?





	1. //john//

"John Armstrong, you're free to go."  
I look up at the guard who had just opened my cell. A small awkward smile appears on my face as I stand up carefully.   
"W-Wait.. What?"  
"Your mother has bailed you out."  
My smile grew. I knew mom would save up to set me free! We've talked here and there when she came to visit me. I'm just surprised she finally scraped up a penny to pay for my bail. Giddily, I walk out of my prison and let the guard lead me to freedom.

"How've you been, ma?" I chuckle as I get in the car with her. Though when I look at her, I see that she has a frown on her face... Why though? She just started the ignition and pulled out of her parking space.   
"Ma? You alright? Why're you frownin'?" I saw tears come to her eyes as she began to drive us away from the prison.   
"I'm sorry, John.. But when we get home, I want you to start packing..."  
I furrow my eyebrows, "Why?!"  
She cleared her throat as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Just because I bailed you out, doesn't mean I want to live with you... You're being committed to Arkham Asylum over in Gotham.."   
"A-An asylum?.."  
She looked over at me, "You  _killed_  those people, John!"  
My eyes were beginning to burn, "N-No! I didn't, ma! I-I was makin' myself happy!"  
A sob racked through her body and she shook her head. She didn't say another word the rest of the drive...  
What did I do wrong? What was wrong with being happy? Why was she sad? Why is she sending me to an asylum? I don't get it...  
When we got home, she lead me to my apartment and handed me a suitcase,  
"Get to packing. You'll need your things if they ever let you out..."  
I look down at the large black travel bag, "I won't come back to LA?" I ask as I look back up at her. She was tearing up again.   
She shook her head, "No. If you get let out I want you to stay in Gotham..."  
My heart sunk. My mom no longer wants me...  
"A-Alright..." I say shakily and go to start gathering my things. All that's going through my mind as I stuff clothes into my bag was the reality of an asylum. That's where the crazy people go... I'm not crazy though.. Am I? My nose began to sting as tears burned my eyes.   
"We have to leave in five minutes, John. Hurry up." I heard my mother's voice break a little.   
I look up at her, "Ma.. I'm not crazy!" I walk over to her, "I swear! I'm fine! I don't belong in an-"  
"John, don't. Go back to packing. Please." She held her hands up which caused me to stop halfway across the room. I soon felt small little tears trickle down my face. Why is she being like this?!   
"John, go pack right now!" Her words quavered from the audible lump in her throat. I was beginning to have a lump of my own..   
Hesitantly, I go back to my suitcase and put things in there. I'm no longer caring about what I grab... My body was starting to shake, my lip was trembling, and my nostrils were flared.   
Eventually, I had everything I "needed" and we were back in the car again.   
"So... What? You're just gonna drive me all the way to Gotham? Where even is Gotham?"  
Mom was focusing on the road.   
"Fine. Don't answer me..." I say in a small, quiet voice. I proceed to look out the window and watch as LA flew past me.   
"Gotham is in New Jersey, south of New York.." Ma finally responds.   
My head snapped towards her direction, "We're driving all the way there?!"  
She nodded, "Want to make sure you get there alright."  
I stay quiet for a moment.   
"We gonna do any pit stops?"  
"Only for gas and food. For me, some coffee. We're not going to stop to rest anywhere."  
"Isn't that a bit dangerous, ma?"  
She shook her head, "I've traveled coast to coast before."  
I bit my lips, "Oh.." I go back to sightseeing the highway now and pay attention to the cars zooming by. A red one.. A blue one.. Some fancy sports car... People and their cars.. Huh..  
I pout and rest my chin against the heel of my palm as I continue to zone out.

I wake up to find that we're at a gas station. Did I fall asleep? Well... Obviously. I look around the car. Mom isn't here. Where'd she go? What state are we in?   
I quickly turn to face the driver side, for mom has come back.   
"Where are we?"  
"Utah. Got you a water and a hot dog." She said as she handed me the said items.   
"Oh, thanks."  
"Got thirty more hours or so to go."  
Thirty plus hours?!  
"You sure you don't wanna go somewhere to rest, ma?!"  
"I'll be fine. Got some energy drinks."  
I sink back into my seat and stare ahead at the road we were now driving on, "Alright.."  
I begin to eat my hot dog and my mind runs wild again. I remember the girl who was going to have a wedding... A shame she got found.. She was just fine in that box... I laugh quietly at the thought of her along with the others. Trapped. In a box. Dead...  
"What's so funny, John?"  
I bite my lip and look over at ma. Should I tell her?   
"Boxes..." I decide to tell her.   
She stayed silent for a moment before turning on the radio.   
"How's the hot dog?"  
I look down at the half eaten dog, "It's good.."  
"That's good." She said.   
We both stayed silent after that and just listened to the music while paying attention to the road ahead.


	2. \\jerome\\

I sit at my table with one of my "friends", Robert. He's not really a friend to me. Don't really consider him to be a true friend. No, to me, he's just... An acquaintance. He's a bit annoying. Never lets me finish my sentences most times.   
"You know what I don't get?"   
And so he speaks...   
I turn to face him, "What?" I ask with a plastic smile.  
"How some of us are criminal masterminds, yet we don't try to escape..."  
My smile fades away and I sat back in my seat. That was a good observation... How could we escape this dump? I look around the room and soon spotted a guy walking in with some of the guards. He was holding onto a plastic bag that contained the asylum uniform.   
"Huh, there's a new guy..." Robert said with his pesky, annoying voice.  
"Oh goodie..." I say as I continue to stare down the new guy. He seemed like a scared lil boy. I scoff and turned to face forward again in my seat.  
"Should we see what he has to offer? Maybe he's a genius who can get us out of here.."  
There it is again, that wretched voice.. Though that voice wasn't wrong.. As useless as the guy looked, maybe looks are deceiving in this case.   
"Maybe..."  
We both turn around again to look at the entrance where the new guy was coming in from. I pity him. His uniform makes his skin appear to be more pale than ever... I wave him over and present the friendliest smile I could muster. He raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself. I nod while trying to maintain the smile. The guy who actually seems to be around my age, maybe a bit older, came up to our table and sat across from Robert and I.  
"So, what're you here for?" I ask as I observed his facial features. He has pretty blue eyes and full pink lips.   
"Tryin' to be happy..."  
I furrow my eyebrows, "What's wrong with being happy?"  
He shrugs, "I dunno.. All I was doin' to be happy was stuffing those people in the boxes..."  
"People in boxes?" Robert asked.   
The guy looked over at him and nodded, a small smile coming to his face, "Yeah... Just the thought of them in a box makes me smile!"   
His voice sounded so innocent.. It was too innocent... I cock an eyebrow and lean against the table,  
"So you putting people in a box makes you happy.. Huh... Wish that was what made me happy." I laugh and the guy laughs along awkwardly. "What's your name?" I ask after I collect myself from laughter.   
"John. What's yours?"  
"I'm Jerome." I said as I held out a hand to shake.   
"And I'm Robert."  
My head snapped towards the buffoon who just kept talking and talking, "Hey! No one asked you!"   
He looked back at me as if I said the most offensive thing in the world.   
I plaster on my smile and face John again, "What type of box you stuff em in?"  
He chuckled, "It was more like a crate. I closed the lid and locked it shut.... Left them to die.." He began to space out recalling the crime with a smile beginning to spread on his face. I like this guy.. My type of person.   
I laugh which caused him to snap out of it and look at me weird.   
"What look did they have on their face when you threw them in there?" I ask as I kept laughing. I could only imagine those faces...  
He laughed as well, "Well they were smilin' at first, but within a couple of seconds their smiles faded! I told them not to worry when I put them in the box."  
I pout, "Damn... I wish I stuffed my mom in a box... Could've tossed it in the river and I would have never got caught..."  
"You killed your ma? Is that why you're here?"  
I was about to answer when suddenly I hear a laugh belonging to the guy I forgot about. Robert.   
"Yeah, he chopped up his mommy and now he thinks he's Mr. Bad Guy."  
I shot a glare at him and sat up, "Had to start somewhere, Greenwood.. Didn't get the chance to claim my next victim."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"What's he in for?" John asked.   
"He's a filthy, pesky cannibal who just can't seem to shut his mouth..." I say through gritted teeth.   
"Hey! At least I don't have mommy issues."  
I slam my hands down on the table and tower over Robert who was still seated, "Take it back!"   
He stood as well, "Make me!"  
"Gentlemen! Does one of you have to end social time early today?!" A guard marched over to our table.  
"I'll go." Greenwood volunteered. Good. It'll be better with him gone...  
I sat back down as I watched the cannibal get taken away to the cells.   
"Well, that guy was annoying.." I hear a small voice say.   
I turn to face John and smiled genuinely, "Yes, he is." My eyes flickered to his blonde hair of which made him look even more paler.   
"Jerome, right?"  
I nod.   
"What makes you happy?"  
I pause and think about my response. What does make me happy? I think over my answer again before speaking,  
"Having control..." I admit.   
John furrowed his eyebrows, "Having control? Like a control freak?"  
I chuckle and nod, "Yes. Being the one who makes decisions and takes action makes me happy."  
"Huh... I guess I could say being in control makes me happy too..."  
I smirk, "Exactly."  
The guy in front of me smiled and looked down at the table, "So... What's there to do around here?"   
I sit back and look around the room, "Eh, not really much to do... This place is just a dump they throw us lunatics in.." My eyes avert back towards John. He currently had a slight frown on his face... Why tho-  
"I'm not crazy... Not a lunatic.."  
Oh. That's why..  
I lean forward on the surface of the table and chew the inside of my cheek, "Hey, I don't really like the name lunatic either.. But you see," John was looking up at me now, "people who are  _"sane"_ tend to slap on that term when it comes to people like us..."  
He furrowed his eyebrows and sat up in his seat, "People like us?"  
I nod, "We're the ones who accept ourselves for who we truly are. The  _"sane"_ people don't act upon the ideas that comes to everyone's head at some point.. Ideas of violence and sin worthy actions. Those who don't act upon those ideas are quote-unquote sane people..."  
"Why does that make us lunatics though?"  
"Because, John, people are scared to show their true colours... They're afraid to kill their mothers and stuff people in boxes. But you and me, we weren't afraid to do so... And they don't like that.. They call us crazy and psycho for doing those things."  
His frown came back deeper, "I don't like it..."  
"Me neither, but hey," I lean in closer and he leans in as well, "Greenwood made a point before you came here; Most of us in here are criminal masterminds, yet we never tried to escape before.. And I, for one, am a criminal mastermind..." I say and let out a low chuckle.   
John's frown turned upside down as I mentioned the idea of escaping, "What're you trying to say? You planning an escape?"  
I smirk, "Bingo... I just have to ask around to see if anyone would be willing to help..."  
"Alright, I'm interested."  
My smirk grew, "Good..."


End file.
